


Filled like this

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: MCU kink bingo [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Eating out, FTM, Kinda, Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Squirting, Symbiotic Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but again not really, female terms used for Eddie's parts, ftm eddie brock, not really - Freeform, so don't read it if you don't like the terms pussy and clit used for trans characters, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Fucking, let me come,” Eddie hisses and his arm twitches but he doesn’t move it even though it’s so hard not to. Venom scoffs and sits up again, hand pushing Eddie’s head down into the bed again.“There’s something you want more.”{{Fill for my MCU kink bingo card}}





	Filled like this

Eddie tugs on the sheets roughly, unable to get a good enough grip. It felt like he needed to crawl away, like he needed to leave his own body as he claws hard at the edge of the mattress. His hips move down against the mattress, grinding hard into it but he’s not the one moving himself. Each push forward isn’t of his own want, as he lays mostly still from the waist down. Venom’s thrusts are hard and full, shoving him forcefully down against the bed.

The friction is enough to have his clit feel like it’s been rubbed raw, and he’s soaking the sheets with how much he’s dripping, and it’ll leave stains but what’s new? Venom didn’t care what state anything in the apartment was left in. Eddie’s not sure that there isn’t come dried to things it shouldn’t be on that he’d just failed to clean up.

It was weird to think that Venom wasn’t naturally sex driven, that he must somehow influence this behaviour. But he’s never been this desperate or sexually active in his life. So, he can’t say it’s on him, but he can’t really be sure that it’s not either.

Eddie’s back arches as he cries out softly, tears burning the corners of his eyes. It hurts, but God does it still feel so good. Venom won’t do anything that’d cause him too much pain or be permanently damaging to his body, but they both know that ache that a rough fuck leaves behind in his body that Venom always leaves there is what he loves most about this.

Venom’s makeshift cock is thick but nothing insane, nothing too alien or monstrous. He’d probably be able to run into a guy that’s got a pretty decent cock to match Venom’s if he tried. But Venom’s fond of opening him up with only his tongue and then expanding the cock inside him slowly until he’s got the right thickness and length to be able to fuck Eddie’s brains out. It leaves a burn that stays with him a little longer than if the symbiote opened him up properly for once. Though, he’s not about to ask for that.

“Oh God,” Eddie croaks out, gritting his teeth a little as he scrambles at the bed more.

Venom’s pace is rough and fast, shoving him into the bed so hard that it hurts his spine, and pulling up so fast that there’s a bounce with every movement. And it gives Eddie’s clit the friction it needs against the bed. He tries to lift his head, but Venom’s hand pushes him back down into the mattress, and his cheek meets the drool and tears soaked into it.

“ _Venom_ ,” Eddie begs but the hand only pushes at his head harder and holds him there, spine curled almost too painfully to bear.

He doesn’t want to sob, but he’s desperate and the friction on his clit is enough to get him going but he knows he won’t come from it. And Venom knows that too. But if his hands move, he’ll have claws in his hip and teeth in his shoulder. Which isn’t too bad, but he’ll also be forced to hold off even longer.

“Please, I just need-” He cuts off with a groan as Venom’s angle changes and he starts slamming into his sweet spot. “ _Fuck_ , yes, yes, yes, love,”

Venom leans over him, tongue trailing up the sweat that’s lining his spine. His mouth presses to Eddie’s neck, the closest to a kiss that Venom can manage with his mouth full of teeth. Venom pushes harder, shoving more forcefully into Eddie’s body without changing the speed of his thrusts.

 **“For all your begging, you haven’t told me what you want, Eddie.”** And it’s a tease as much as it is the truth. And it’s because Eddie’s got so many thoughts racing through his head, different ideas about what he does want, and he can’t voice any of them because he’s so out of it.

Eddie just makes a pathetic noise and claws at the bed more, trying to stop himself from reaching down to rub his clit. Venom’s tongue slides over his cheek and just under his eye, lapping up the tears gathered on Eddie’s face.

**“I can’t give you what you need without knowing what that is.”**

It’s bullshit that Venom doesn’t know, even if he wasn’t mentally, physically, and emotionally bonded with Eddie, anyone with half an eyesight would be able to see what he wants and needs. He’s just being a tease, being an asshole about it.

“Fucking, let me _come_ ,” Eddie hisses and his arm twitches but he doesn’t move it even though it’s so hard not to. Venom scoffs and sits up again, hand pushing Eddie’s head down into the bed again.

 **“There’s something you want more.”** He always does, it’s the one thing that Venom could never give him enough of. Eddie makes another weak sound and pushes back harder against Venom’s cock.

“Please Vee, I want your come, oh God,” Eddie keens for it, hands fisting in the sheets harder as Venom’s pace picks up.

He can feel his own pleasure building up, and it doubles with Venom’s own. Venom’s, that’s mostly taken from the fact that he feels good but is still separate in some ways. Because the pleasure the symbiote feels from making Eddie feel good is different but Eddie can still feel it. It’s satisfying and there’s some smugness and pride to it because Venom knows no one and _nothing_ has ever made Eddie feel this good.

Venom thrusts harder, the pace slowing down so much that it leaves Eddie shaking. But each push in is deep and hard and it makes Eddie’s toes curl, makes it feel like Venom’s up in his gut, which he’s actually felt before. Venom pushes forward hard, dropping his hand from Eddie’s hip to press his fingers against Eddie’s clit. And he rubs hard and fast as he comes inside Eddie.

Eddie’s moan is caught in the sheets, mouth closing around them and biting down hard, eyes squeezed shut as his legs try to squeeze closed even though Venom’s bulk is between them and keeping them from doing so. Venom’s come is warm and thick and it feels almost heavy inside him as he’s pumped full of it. And Venom really does have so much to give that could never be enough.

Eddie whines, nails biting into his palms as Venom’s fingers slide perfectly over him and he’s coming over Venom’s cock and his fingers, squirting all over the bed and dammit Vee needs to stop making messes. His shoulders shake as he falls slack against the bed, thighs trembling as Venom continues to rub his clit until he’s too sensitive and starts to whine more for Venom to stop.

Venom pulls back, hands gripping Eddie’s hips firmly to keep him held up as he slides his cock from Eddie’s body. Eddie presses his thighs together, but he couldn’t keep Venom’s come from dripping from his body even if he was tight enough for it. There’s so much of it, there always is and Eddie loves the feeling of the warm mucus-like substance seeping from his pussy.

It runs down his legs in sticky trails, soaking his thighs and the feeling has him clenching, which only pushes more from his body. Venom’s head ducks down and his tongue runs up the inside of Eddie’s thighs, licking up some of the mess, tip teasing over Eddie’s pussy but never going inside. Eddie lifts his head slowly, feeling a little dazed as he looks over his shoulder to the symbiote. He spreads his thighs again and lets more come drip from his body.

 **“Always look good like this Eddie.”** Venom praises and Eddie smirks to himself, biting his bottom lip as he presses his forehead against the bed again. He wiggles his butt a little and Venom’s tongue slides along the lips of his pussy in return.

“Shit, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He sighs as he slowly sits himself up.

Venom shifts, mostly in a blob of symbiote goo rather than staying in his human-like form to come sit in front of Eddie. His hands rest on Eddie’s hips as he holds himself up on his knees and just lets Venom’s come drip from his body. Venom’s gaze continues to flicker back and forth from Eddie’s face back to his pussy.

“Either eat me out or stop staring big guy.” Eddie huffs, even though he doesn’t mind the attention at all. Venom’s hand moves to slide his fingers over Eddie’s hole, but still, he doesn’t push back inside.

**“Like seeing you like this.”**

Eddie smirks and leans forward into Venom, arms coming around his neck. Venom’s tongue slides out from between his teeth and Eddie presses a chaste kiss to the muscle. He pulls back and stands up on the bed. Venom’s gaze follows him up, but ultimately, he’s at eye-level with Eddie’s dripping pussy, so of course, he lowers his gaze again.

“Sure you don’t wanna clean that up for me?” Eddie hums, clenching purposely to squeeze more of the come from his body.

Venom’s hands come to rest on his thighs, thumbs pressing into Eddie’s lips and pushing them apart more. Eddie shivers, hands coming to rest on Venom’s head to keep himself steady as Venom just looks at his come filled hole.

 **“Always want to have you like this.”** Venom’s voice is so smooth and deep that it makes Eddie’s body tremble more.

“Seriously gonna kill me, love.” Eddie shakes his head and Venom lets out a satisfied noise as he leans in and swipes his tongue slowly over the wet folds of his pussy. Eddie softly strokes Venom’s head as he closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Venom cleaning him up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
